


Clean Up Woman

by Joifull1st



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joifull1st/pseuds/Joifull1st
Summary: Inspired by the Infamous Andrew Lincoln Red Robe pic from Norman Reedus's photography book. Rick and Michonne are ready for something new after there was No Way Out.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne
Kudos: 7





	Clean Up Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, so I hope its good. Thanks again for all your support (ZA, but in safety) Richonne SMUT Thank you to ringleader1010 again for collabing with me for this cover art! Please Review!

Cleanup in Alexandria was well under way after that historic night weeks ago. Everyone in the community had made sure all the walkers were actually down after they beat them back. They all agreed to return them to where they had come, the gorge. They filled trucks and flatbeds with the carcasses and dropped them in. Fires were set in the day to lower the risk of drawing in more walkers or strangers.  
For now, looking for others was on the back burner. Abe and Tobin lead the construction efforts while Glenn and Francine took the lead with the home repairs. The community was nearly restored to its former glory.  
Michonne had just come from visiting Carl in the infirmary. He was doing much better but Denise thought he should stay a few more days while she administered another round of antibodies to prevent infection.  
Michonne was headed home. The house she still shared with Rick.  
Daryl and Morgan had moved out now that other homes were available.  
Judith was being watched by Barbara for another hour or so. She would go get the baby after she grabbed a snack.

* * *

Michonne entered the house to silence which was odd. Rick should have gotten here before her.  
She made her way upstairs and she could smell the fresh scent of body wash in the air. Rick must have been showering. She could see his bedroom door was open, so she peeked in.  
Rick was in his chair next to his bed. He wore a red fuzzy robe she’d found for him on a run some time ago. His hand covered his face and he appeared to be asleep.  
Michonne felt bad. He was clearly exhausted after organizing all of the recovery efforts. She wanted to tell him to get in bed and get some proper sleep. But she decided not to bother him and she turned to head to her bedroom.  
“Hey.” Rick said, in his half asleep drawl nearly startling her.  
“Hey, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” She apologized.  
“No-no. I was just resting my eyes.” He stretched in his seat.  
“Everything alright?”  
“Yeah, I just wanted to grab a snack and make sure you were okay.” Michonne stepped into his room and stood near the bed.  
“I’m…I’m-“ Rick started to speak.  
“It’s okay, Rick. If you aren’t.” she looked at him with compassion.  
Rick waved in the air.  
“It’s not that… I’m relieved.” He sighed and rubbed his face.  
Michonne wasn’t surprised by his confession but by his willingness to admit it. Rick always took on all the responsibility. All the guilt for whatever occurred to their family. Now he was embracing the people of Alexandria into that circle too. After her, Glenn, and Daryl’s persistent advice to invite them to become a part of “us”. To not see them as the people he may have to kill to keep his family alive. She was glad he was trying after he saw they were capable of adapting, learning and fighting.  
Michonne sat on the edge of his bed to face him. She didn’t say anything just waited until he was ready to share. Rick slouched in his seat with his legs open. He oddly wore his boots with red socks underneath them. Michonne was confused by his unusual attire but didn’t let on.  
“I told her I didn’t want her to die.” Rick uttered making eye contact with Michonne.  
She didn’t quite understand what had happened with Rick and Jessie once they had arrived in Alexandria. Carol had been making speaking to him more difficult with her June Cleaver act. Anything Michonne suggested Carol was ready with a counter measure.  
So Michonne had resigned herself to let Rick work out his acclimation to their new lifestyle here.  
She had conversations with Glenn and Maggie about Lori. Michonne’s arrival at the prison had been on the heels of Lori’s death and Rick was still working that out. She realized Rick hadn’t really had the chance to deal with the dissolution of their marriage.  
Since the Governor, collapse of the prison, and their time as nomads, he was stuck in survival mode. Without a moment to think, she knew he was working this out maybe unknowingly through Jessie.  
But she couldn’t deny that she thought Rick and her were building a connection all this time. She didn’t know if they were ready for the next step. She wanted to make sure their bone would remain firm and dense when they dove in.  
“…but truth is. I was projecting on to her.” Michonne locked eyes with him, listening intently.  
“I wanted to make right something that was dead long before this all started.” Rick swallowed.  
“It was the same with me and Mike.” She confessed.  
Ricks eyes questioned her.  
“Things weren’t over before, but quickly after.” She sighed then continued.  
“I wasn’t ready to deal with it for a long time until Andrea brought me back.” She stopped for a minute before looking back up at him. “Carl brought me back. You-brought me back.” She smiled.  
“Michonne I-“ Rick tried to talk but she stopped him.  
“You needed a chance to heal so you can get the peace you deserve. We all asked a lot of you.” She said with sincerity.  
Rick relaxed and wondered how he got so lucky finding her. She always was fighting for the family, for his kids, for him.  
It wasn’t often that he just got to admire her beauty. Her smile radiated, her skin always looked smooth. Since they’d gotten to Alexandria, she’s been able to eat regularly until recently. It showed in her body, filling back out in the most provocative ways. Rick’s eyes surveyed her body. Her magnificent ass and hips had filled back in. Her breasts were fuller. Those tight jeans were always the death of him. But today paired with her orange tank top with a few buttons undone, he was feeling the blood rush to his member. He hoped his boxer briefs were up for the job.  
Michonne noticed the subtle change in Ricks demeanor. He was squinting his eyes in that way that sent shivers down to her nether region. Her breathing began to increase and she parted her lips.  
Rick was definitely enjoying the show and so was his dick. He had to subtly adjust himself. He noticed her reaction to him. He was unsure of its reception but he wasn’t ready to back down. He bit his bottom lip and looked at her mouth.  
This was it, Michonne acknowledged, their moment. Before she lost her nerve she slid down the bed to kneel on the floor. She slid over to put herself in between Ricks outstretched legs. She placed her hands on his thighs. Rick’s chest rose and fell rapidly from her actions.  
He didn’t want to make a wrong move so he just stayed still.  
Michonne reached up and slowly untied his robe, laying the belt straps to his sides. She opened the flaps of his robe to see his cock was firm and his black boxer briefs were struggling to restrain him. Damn she had this effect on him this whole time and didn’t know.  
She reached up and lightly caressed him through the material. Rick’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe she was touching him like this finally. He didn’t have to imagine anymore.  
Michonne was gratified by his thickness and length when she removed him from his underwear. Michonne looked up at Rick and he hissed when she grasped him and began to stroke. Michonne was getting wetter while watching his reaction. She had thought about doing this to him since the prison. Michonne licked her lips and leaned closer. She stuck her tongue out and licked his smooth head.  
“Fuck…” Rick whispered trying not to push further into her wet warm mouth. But Michonne knew what they both wanted. She took more of him in and moaned. The vibrations were killing Rick and he couldn’t help but to jerk up. Michonne gagged from the sudden invasion.  
“Shit, I’m sorry.” Rick tried to apologize. Michonne just responded by pushing him all the way into her mouth. He hit the entrance to her throat, she wanted him to know she could handle him entirely.  
“Michonne… “ he drew her name out, looking down at her as she worked. She withdrew slowly and engulfed him again.  
Michonne’s tight jeans were working in her favor. They pressed her panties right against her swollen clit. Michonne began to suck and lick up and down his veiny shaft, lifting herself slightly to give her sweet friction. It just egged her to move faster and suck harder. Ricks’ moaning was turning her on even more.  
Rick was in ecstasy, thrusting into her mouth even though she had this under control. Michonne’s whimpers were not only letting him know she was enjoying herself but that she was working towards her own climax.  
Rick laced his fingers into her locs and fought to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a minute of this. When Michonne started to massage his balls he nearly came on the spot.  
“Michonne, you’re gonna make me come.” He pleaded, fighting to keep control of his body.  
But she didn’t slow her ministrations, she was trying to kill him.  
He could feel it building and he couldn’t take it much longer but he didn’t want this to end.  
He reached down into her bra and began to play with her nipples. They were already hard but his pinching and kneading was making them pebble even more. They felt good in his hands and he couldn’t wait to see them, taste them, suck them.  
Suddenly, Michonne started to jerk and moan while trying to keep him in her mouth. He realized Michonne was coming and he was elated that this blowjob wasn’t one sided.  
Michonne, while coming down from her orgasm, continued to suck Rick. As she felt the thickening of his shaft, she added a hand, moving even faster still. Rick erupted in her mouth with a garbled cry. She slowly removed him from her mouth.  
Satisfied with her work, she swallowed his salty cum. Rick’s head was still thrown back, his breathing hard. Michonne licked her lips as she waited for him to recover. She let out a small giggle, watching as Rick look around like he wasn’t sure where he was.  
“What?” he looked at her.  
“I’ve never seen you face like that… either.” They both fell into a fit of laughter.  
“I hope I didn’t look too crazy.” Suddenly bashful even though he was still on display.  
“Just like I did with the mountain man beard, I can get used to it.” She responded coyly Rick smiled and sat up to reach for her wanting to continue this significant culmination.  
But just then they heard the front door opening.

“Dad! Michonne!” Carl’s voice echoed through the house.  
“Shit.” Rick and Michonne both cursed. Rick tucked himself away while Michonne stood and readjusted her breasts in her bra. Rick stood and tied his robe back. They looked to each other disappointedly but headed downstairs.  
“Carl, what are you doing here?” Michonne questioned.  
“I harassed Denise until she said I could come home.”  
Rick raised an eyebrow.  
“Carl-“  
“Look, I promised that she could come see me every day. I just wanna rest at home.” Rick and Michonne opened their mouths again to speak but Carl cut them off again.  
“I’m going to do my rehabilitation here. Look, I have a few handballs to get accustomed to my new depth perception.” Rick and Michonne looked to each other and sighed.  
“Welcome home.” They both hugged Carl before Rick kissed his sons head and watched him head for the stairs. But Carl turned around before he made it there.  
“Dad, why are you wearing your boots with your bathrobe?” Carl raised his eyebrow in a similar fashion to his father.  
“I was wondering that too.” Michonne giggled.  
Rick rolled his eyes then smiled and shook his head.  
“I just wanted to be ready. Just in case another mega herd came through.” He shrugged his shoulders.  
“Sure… you look ridiculous.” Carl responded rolling his eyes too and heading upstairs while Michonne laughed.  
There was a knock at the front door and Michonne went to open it with Rick behind her. There stood Barbara with Judith in her arms. As soon as the baby looked up, she reached towards Michonne and gurgled happily.  
“Sorry I needed to bring her back so soon. Olivia wanted me to help her inventory the pantry before your run tomorrow with Daryl.” She addressed Rick.  
Rick sighed and lowered his head. Michonne nudged him, letting out a giggle at his dismay over their situation.  
“No, No. It’s fine Barbara. Thanks for all your help.” Rick finally responded.  
Michonne carried Judith into the house, talking to the baby as she went. Rick thanked Barbara and closed the door after she departed.  
Rick was disappointed that they didn’t get a chance to finish what they started but maybe once they got Judith down.  
“What’s for dinner?” Carl yelled downstairs. Rick sighed again.  
Michonne turned back to him and mouthed “Sorry”. Judy was grabbing her face demanding her attention. He smiled at her and Judith’s baby talk conversation.  
This wasn’t over.  
After this run, Rick had every intention of continuing what they started. He was ecstatic that this would be a part of the next world.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~***I wanted to answer some questions I had after seeing “The Next World”. When the ep starts I felt like I had missed something. Michonne in the doorway looking coyly at Rick like something had already gone down. Rick smiling like he couldn’t wait to get back to finish what they started. So this took place after S6Ep9, the night b4 S6Ep10. Well, Hope you enjoyed, thank you much!!


End file.
